This Core's design Is rooted in four evidence-based conceptual frameworks for addressing health disparities: (1) reaching students early in their formative years encourages healthy behaviors and promotes careers in health and science; (2) direct, experiential scientific/clinical encounters promote students' knowledge of and interest In the health/science professions; (3) community engagement in academic research must be anchored in partnerships based in trust; and (4) solutions to health disparities must involve policy changes based on scientific evidence of the most effective proven interventions. Evidence for these conceptual frameworks is provided below. The proposed Core builds on the extensive activities of the Brooklyn Health Disparities Center's current P20-funded Community Engagement Core.